Saving Alyssa
by ACW123
Summary: She had everything; a family, a fiancé, a career that she loved till a tragedy leaves her picking up the pieces of her broken heart. 3 years later, Alyssa Copeland is finally returning to the career she once loved. Can a certain Demon King prove that the world didn't stop because her heart was broken?
1. Prologue

You always the talkative sort of person. You were outgoing, reckless and always had a terrible joke up your sleeve that would always make people laugh in disbelief. No matter the situation or how terrible the day, you could always get people to crack a smile. You were the 'make you laugh on the worst day of your life' person. Everyone came to you.

Adam guessed that you'd always been like that. You were almost 10 years younger than Adam and had been a surprise for your mother since she had not planned on having more children. Ever since you came along, he had tried endlessly to protect you from any danger that could hurt you. He made sure that you were fed, clothed, happy and smiling before he was.

You were barely 5 years old when your father died. It had hit everyone hard. Especially your mother. She had loved him more than anything and had been with him for nearly 10 years. Not that you two didn't miss him and but you were still young. Adam had made sure that you didn't see your mother break down crying every night, he kept you fed, made sure you arrived at school on time. Adam gave up most of his grieve time to keep you happy but nothing prepared him for this.

Alyssa had often been Adam's number one supporter when it came to his career. She watched him through the toughest things in his career. You were there when he won his first championship. You were there when he got engaged. Of course, he was there when you had finished off your high school degree and got a college degree in Law.

When Adam lost one of his best friends to an IED, Alyssa dropped everything to be by his side. Issac had been a close friend of yours but Adam was his best friend. You took care of Adam for weeks before leaving him to return to your job. He guesses that's how you coped. You took care of everyone else, putting yourself second. Distracting yourself from the pain and grief so you didn't have to feel it as much. And it had worked up until this point, all your losses up until this point were collective losses, losses that hit everyone. Other people always needed you, to take care of them, take care of problems, make them feel good.

This time, it was different. It wasn't a family tragedy. It was just yours. He was your fiancé, your partner, your best friend, your soulmate. He was your Matt Owen and he was gone. Not that your family didn't love Matt, they did. He came over to family dinners, socialized, a part of the family. They loved him but they weren't in love with him. You were. Ever since you first met him years ago and definitely for the nine years you were together.

Adam had been in Chester, Nova Scotia getting ready for his show when he got the call. Alyssa and Matt had been in an accident, Alyssa was fine but it wasn't looking good for Matt. Adam had nearly tracked down Stephanie who agreed to find which hospital Alyssa and Matt were in. Adam got on the next flight to Nashville and barely made it in time to get the news. Matt's family had all gathered around his parents while you were off to the side. Adam glanced over at Matt's sister who shook her head, indicating that Matt had died. Matt's father was there, Owen Senior, he was heartbroken. He comforts his wife, and then stormed away in despair.

While this was happening, you slumped up against the wall, not understanding. Adam quickly was at your side. He steadied you, making sure you were okay, consoling you but you didn't cry. You just nodded along to all his questions, and suggestions, not saying a word. Adam had taken you to his rental house where you stared blankly at the wall while he made phone calls to your mother, bosses, and friends as the news began to spread. Your coworkers found out too, they kept calling your phone but you never answered. You couldn't talk to them. You couldn't even talk. Adam finished his phone conversations and stumbled over, wrapping you in a hug, telling you that you were officially on compassionate leave until further notice.

He told you that you could stay for as long as you needed but you refused. He insisted and for the first time, you raised your voice, shouting that you just needed to be alone. Adam stumbled back, shocked that you had yelled at him. You ran out, Adam shouting at you. You had left your keys, phone but you had your wallet.

You don't remember what you did or what happened that first night. You remember sitting on a city bus, leaning against the window, staring out at the city, your city, the one you both fell in love with, the city that had taken so much from you. You ended up in an empty 24-hour gym that you both would train in when you couldn't sleep at night.

The next morning, you stumble back into Adam's house, looking for your things. Adam, your mother who flew in early this morning and Beth stood up when you walked in. You were a mess, wearing yesterdays clothes, makeup smudged, and your hair a mess. None of them blamed you either. Adam gave you your stuff when you walked in. He asked if you were okay, where you had been to which you nodded. He also mentioned that your phone had been ringing non-stop and that you should probably call them back. You nodded but didn't. They had tried to convince you to stay with Adam and Beth for a couple weeks but you left that unanswered.

When you finally got home. You didn't know what to do with yourself. You didn't want to talk. You couldn't cry. You couldn't really do anything. You had lost all motivation. You took your shoes off and flung them aimlessly on the floor, before dragging yourself to your couch and lying down. Her phone kept ringing so she decided to check her twitter.

BleacherReport.

WWE Diva Ally Rae whose real name is Alyssa Copeland will not be appearing on TV in the foreseeable future. In light of the recent death of her real-life finance and former tag team partner, Matt Owen, she has asked for an undisclosed amount of time off. Owen was killed in a drunk vehicular accident on October 21st. We at Bleacher Report send her and Owen's family our condolences and are keeping them in our thoughts during this time.

NatbyNature

Today, The world lost the most amazing person and a wonderful friend. Matt was an awesome supporter and a great friend of the Hart Family. TJ and I are keeping WWEAllyRae and Matt's family in our thoughts and prayers.

WWERollins

Truly sad at the passing of Matt Owen, he was one amazing person and an awesome supporter. Fly High, Matt!

StephanieMcMahon

Hunter and I are beyond heartbroken to hear about the passing of Matt Owen, he was an incredible young man and an amazing supporter of WWEAllyRae. We will never forget the times we had when he was backstage. Fly High, Matt.

You had tried to crack a smile at the tweets but your heart wasn't in it until you saw your brother's tweet which broke your heart more than it already was.

edgeratedr

Today, our family lost someone who held a spot in our family for nearly 3 decades, and now holds a forever spot in our hearts. Matt, Thanks for all the memories and all the happiness you brought to WWEAllyRae in the last 30 years. She was her happiest when she was with you and I couldn't thank you enough for that. I'll always cherish the memories that you brought to our lives and I hope to see you again soon. Fly High, M.

You nearly cried at Adam's tweet and choose to release one on your own without anyone to tell you what to say.

WWEAllyRae

2 days ago, I lost the one person who understood me better than my own family and someone I'll love forever. I'll make you proud, babe. Save a spot for me, I'll be there sooner or later. Fly High, Joker.

She tagged a photo of them last Halloween dressed as Joker and Harley. You stared up at the TV that wasn't on which was surrounded by pictures of you and him.

Happy.

Smiling.

Alive.

It was probably the combination of the unbearable pain and the sleepless night that lulled you into a numbing sleep.

You were awoken by loud banging on the door. A voice was yelling at you. Adam had obviously told them all that you were here. Jay, he was demanding you open the door and let him in. You couldn't bring yourself to speak. He continued to bang, threatened to kick the door in but you still said nothing. He went quiet, silently pleading through the door, for you to open it. You didn't. Natalya, tried next, continuing with the soft approach. Once again to no avail. They went away for awhile.

There was a third knock on the door.

"Ally?"A soft voice, a familiar voice spoke.

"Adam?" you sputtered for the first time, completely shocked, you had expected it to be your mother.

"So you are in there, that's good."He stated.

"Leave me alone." you sighed.

"You've been alone for far enough. You need to talk to someone."He said.

"I don't want to talk." You muttered.

"I know but you need to open the door. Please, squeaker."He stated once again. You finch at the childhood nickname that your brother had given you.

"I can't." You whispered

"That's alright," he offered. "I'll wait until you can."

You listened as you head him sit heavily on the floor, the door creaked as he put his back against it. He just sat there waiting, waiting for you to open the door. Stupidly, you had expected him to give up, but he waited you out. He had known you your whole life, if anyone knew how stubborn you are, it was him.

An hour passed by before you padded softly across the room to the front door. You slumped down, leaning your head against it, so you could talk through the door.

"You still there, Romeo?"You asked using your nickname for Adam which you gave him in High School.

"You ready to open the door?" Adam replied.

"There isn't anything you can say, Ad." you sighed.

"Well, you don't know that."He corrected.

"You don't understand."You said stupidly once again.

"Don't I?" he questioned.

"I'm so sorry."You apologized, realization hitting you, full on.

"Why don't you open the door as an apology?"He suggested as you sighed.

You leaned up and clicked the door unlocked, moving out of the way so it could open. You stood up shakily as Adam slipped in and shut the door behind him. He studied you for a second, your dirty clothes, messy hair, and sad eyes. He didn't say a word, he just grabbed you, pulling you into a big bear like he did when you were a kid. It lasted awhile, he wasn't going to let go, he never did.

"Aren't you going to ask how I am?"You asked, trying like always to make others feel better.

"No, because I know how you are, awful," Adam admitted as you pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry."You apologize once again as you slowly padded back to the couch, sitting down, putting your head in your hands.

"It's okay, Squeakers. You can be as irrational, spiteful and mean as you want, you have a right. You lost something, someone very important, losing someone you're in love with is a pain no one should your age should go through."He explained, causing you to look up at him.

"When did you become Mr. wise old man?"You tried to joke but didn't find yourself in the joke. "I'm sorry, Adam."

You keep on apologizing for things, you don't to. You don't need to make me feel better. Today, that isn't your job."He said sitting beside you on the couch, wrapping his arms around your shoulders.

"What do you mean?" you asked, looking up at him confused.

"I think you know." He pointed out.

"Adam…." you went to begin.

"When Issac died," he interrupted. "My first thought was about you and Matt, more specifically you, the baby. I knew that you and Issac had been close and that your career would go down in the dumps but apart of me was also worried that I would have to take care of you and put myself and my grief second which was something I was happy to do. But I never had too and that was because of you. At twenty-one years old, you took care of everything. Giving me the chance, to grieve for my loss. you did the same thing for Matt. You gave up on your chance so everyone else could grieve."

You went to speak again but you were silenced by a look.

"Your first instinct is to make sure that everyone else is alright before you even consider yourself. You put everyone else first, ever since you were a kid even now. You take care of people, but now you need someone to take care of you. You've experienced a loss that I didn't expect you would for a very long time. In light of that, I need you to do something for me." he continued.

"What?" you asked confused.

"Let others take care of you. Like you did me when Isaac died like you did for Matt when Joel died. Let others help you grieve. Be selfish for a change. Let others take care of you. Let us all take care of you. Will you do that?"He finished.

You nodded.

He pulled you close for another hug, you rested your head on his shoulder while he stroked your hair. He whispered that everything was going to be okay. You agreed, though you highly doubt that would be true.


	2. Alyssa Jo Copeland

Name: Alyssa Jo Copeland

Born: May 11, 1983 (age 34)

Orangeville, Ontario, Canada

Residence: Nashville, Tennessee, United States

Partner(s): Matt Owen (2005-2014; his death)

Children: 1

Family: Edge (brother)

Beth Phoenix (sister in law)

 ** _Professional wrestling career_**

Ring name(s): **Ally** **Rae**

Allyssa Copeland

Ally

Billed height 5 ft 6 in

Billed weight 125 lbs

Billed from: Toronto, Ontario, Canada[4]

Trained by

Debut: June 2006

 **Alyssa Jo Copeland** (born May 11, 1983) is a Canadian professional wrestler, singer, and actress currently signed to WWE, where she performs on the Raw brand under the ring name Ally Rae. She is the younger sister of Edge.

In 2010, she began training with WWE, debuting in its developmental brand FCW. In 2011, she won the NXT's women champion and was named "Rookie of the Year" by Pro Wrestling Illustrated. Copeland debuted on WWE's main roster in 2012 debuting alongside Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose as The Shield. Copeland won her first main roster championship while with the group, the previously-named WWE Divas championship, with her reigns lasting 376 days.

Following The Shield's breakup and her fiancé's death, Copeland quietly left WWE and began her singing career with the release of "Impossible which peaked at number 13 on the Billboard Hot 100 in the United States, number 33 in Canada, number nine in the United Kingdom and number five in Denmark. Copeland has since returned to WWE following the reunion of The Shield.

 ** _Early life_**

Copeland was born in Orangeville, Ontario, the daughter of Judy Copeland, a single parent who worked two jobs to support Copeland and her older brother, Adam Her father died in a fatal car crash when Copeland was 5. Thanks to Edge, she became interested in professional wrestling at a young age; her favorite wrestlers included Mr. Perfect, Randy Savage, Hulk Hogan, Ricky Steamboat, Shawn Michaels, Trish, Miss Elizabeth and Bret Hart. As a child, Copeland attended WrestleMania VI sitting in the eleventh row at ringside. She was cheering on WWF World Heavyweight Champion Hulk Hogan against The Ultimate Warrior, and She credits this match along with Edge's successful career with making her realize she wanted to be a wrestler. When she was 18, she began training with Edge, Christian and Ron Hutchison. Copeland graduated from Humor College in 2005.

 ** _Professional wrestling career_**

Copeland debuted in 2006 in NWA Midwest and won the promotion's NWA World Women's Championship She successfully defended the NWA World Women's Championship several times in early 2006. She also faced Christie Ricci and Lexie Fyfe in singles matches.

She briefly appeared in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) and teamed with Talia Madison in a loss to Amazing Kong and Gail Kim on Impact! in October 2007.

In December 2007, Copeland signed with CZW where she lasted till she signed with WWE in 2011. Copeland has mentioned in several blog posts that She loved CZW and if she had to choose between WWE and CZW, CZW would win her heart. Copeland suffered a terrible shoulder injury that left her out of action for 6 months in 2010 from a death match with Jimmy Jacobs.

 ** _World Wrestling Entertainment/WWE_**

Developmental territories (2010–2012)

On June 8, Copeland had signed a developmental contract with WWE and was assigned to their developmental territory Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW) in August. Copeland was offered contracts from TNA, but John Cena convinced her to join WWE. On August 14, Copeland (as Alyssa) made her WWE debut in a dark match prior to the RAW taping by defeating AJ Lee.

Copeland debuted for FCW on August 30 as Ally Rae in a loss to Aksana. Alyssa then faced Victoria Crawford on November 18, 2010, Ally defeated Rosa Mendes in the finals to win the tournament and became the Queen of FCW.

On March 25 at a live event, Copeland suffered a knee injury after a match with Brie Bella. Copeland tore her ACL and MCL in her knee leaving her out for nearly a year. This injury is similar to Seth Rollin's injury that he had in 2015.

Copeland returned on February 23, Copeland defeated Raquel Diaz to become the new FCW Florida Heavyweight Champion. She later lost the title to Caylee Turner at a live event on June 29, 2012.

WWE went on to rebrand its developmental territory FCW into NXT. Ally's NXT television debut took place on the third episode of the rebooted NXT, taped at Full Sail University, in which she lost to Sofia Cortez. went on to win the NXT Women's Championship for 3 months before dropping the title to Paige.

 ** _The Shield (2012–2014)_**

Copeland made her main roster return debut on at Survivor Series alongside Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, and Roman Reigns, attacking Ryback during the triple threat main event for the WWE Championship, allowing CM Punk to pin John Cena and retain the title. The group declared themselves The Shield, vowed to rally against "injustice" and would deny working for Punk, but they routinely emerged from the crowd to attack Punk's led to Tables, Ladders and Chairs match being set up for the TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs pay-per-view event, where Copeland, Ambrose, Rollins, and Reigns defeated Team Hell No (Daniel Bryan and Kane), AJ Lee and Ryback in their debut match. The Shield continued to aid Punk after TLC, attacking both Ryback and The Rock in January 2013. It was revealed on the January 28 episode of Raw that Punk and his manager Paul Heyman had been paying The Shield and Brad Maddox to work for them all along.

The Shield then quietly ended their association with Punk while beginning a feud with John Cena, Ryback, Eve Torres and Sheamus that led to a six-man tag match on February 17 at Elimination Chamber, which The Shield won. The Shield had their first Raw match the following night, where they defeated Ryback, Sheamus, and Chris Jericho. Sheamus then formed an alliance with Randy Orton, Natalya, and Big Show to face The Shield at WrestleMania 29, where The Shield emerged victorious in their first WrestleMania match. The following night on Raw, The Shield attempted to attack The Undertaker but were stopped by Team Hell No. This set up a six-man tag team match on the April 22 episode of Raw, which The Shield won. On the May 13 episode of Raw, The Shield's undefeated streak in televised six-man tag team matches ended in a disqualification loss in a six-man elimination tag team match against John Cena, Kane and Daniel Bryan.

On May 19 at Extreme Rules, Copeland defeated Katelyn in a match to win the WWE Divas champion. Copeland made her first televised title defense on the May 27 episode of Raw by defeating Katelyn in a rematch. On the June 14 episode of SmackDown, The Shield's unpinned/unsubmitted streak in televised six-man tag team matches ended at the hands of Team Hell No and Randy Orton when Bryan submitted Rollins. At Payback on June 13, Copeland successfully retained the championship. Further successful title defenses followed against AJ Lee on July 14 during the Money in the Bank pre-show and Nikki Bella at Night of Champions on September 15.

In August, The Shield began working for the chief operating officer (COO) Triple H and The Authority. At Battleground on October 6, a kayfabe fired Brie Bella after she failed to earn her job back by beating Copeland in a non-title match. The tension was then sown in The Shield while their recent lack of success continued with a loss to CM Punk in a handicap match at TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs on December 15. At the Royal Rumble on January 26, 2014, Copeland entered the Rumble match at number 5, had two eliminations and spent the third longest time in the match at 35 minutes before being eliminated by teammate Reigns. The next night on Raw, The Shield competed in a six-man tag team match against Daniel Bryan, Sheamus and John Cena with all three members of the winning team qualifying to enter in the Elimination Chamber match for the WWE World Heavyweight Championship, but The Shield lost the match via disqualification after The Wyatt Family interfered and attacked Cena, Bryan, and Sheamus. The Shield wanted revenge and a six-man tag for The Shield against The Wyatt Family and Rosa Mendes at the Elimination Chamber pay-per-view event on February 23 were arranged, in which The Shield was defeated. On the March 3 episode of Raw, The Shield lost a rematch against The Wyatt Family and Rosa Mendes when The Shield's poor teamwork led to Rollins walking out during the match, with Rollins claiming that he had enough of being the glue holding the group together. On the March 7 episode of SmackDown, Rollins stated The Shield reconciled despite their long-running tension after venting their frustrations on each other.

Later in March, The Shield began a feud with Kane turning all of the members of The Shield into fan favorites in the process. At WrestleMania XXX on April 6, The Shield defeated Kane, Nikki Bella and The New Age Outlaws (Billy Gunn and Road Dogg), thus winning their second WrestleMania match as a group. The Shield then feuded with Triple H, the COO of WWE and leader of The Authority, who then reformed Evolution with Batista and Randy Orton to take on The Shield. The Shield defeated Evolution at the next two pay-per-view events, Extreme Rules, and Payback, in what turned out to be their last matches as factions for both Evolution and The Shield. Copeland later failed to retain the title as she lost the title to Nikki Bella ending her streak at 376 days.

On the June 2 episode of Raw following Payback, Triple H announced his intention to continue Evolution's feud with The Shield, but Batista quit WWE for a second time, officially ending Evolution's feud with The Shield. Later that night with The Shield in the ring, Triple H's "plan B" for destroying The Shield turned out to be Rollins suddenly attacking Ambrose, Copeland, and Reigns with a steel chair, signaling Rollins' official departure from the group and re-alignment with The Authority while also turning back into a villain in the process.

 ** _Feud with Rollins and leaving WWE (2014-2015)_**

Copeland began a feud with Rollins after he betrayed The Shield. Rollins spent months apologizing to Copeland but the later wouldn't hear the end of it. A match was set for Copeland, Rollins, and Ambrose to have a match at Hell in the Cell but after the death of her real-life fiancé, Copeland was pulled from the match and given 2 months compassionate leave.

In January 2015, after the announcement of her pregnancy, Copeland chose to be an ambassador for WWE for an undisclosed amount of time but later decided to leave WWE in April 2015.

 ** _Second run and The Shield reunion (2017–present)_**

After weeks of feuding with The Miz and Cesaro and Sheamus (against whom they successfully defended their championship on September 24 at No Mercy and on the October 16 episode of Raw), both common enemies of Ambrose and Rollins as well as of former Shield teammate Roman Reigns, they officially reunited with Reigns on the October 9 episode of Raw, reforming The Shield. The Shield was due to face the team of Braun Strowman, Cesaro, Kane, The Miz, Maryse and Sheamus on October 22 at TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs in a 5-on-3 handicap Tables, Ladders and Chairs match, but over an illness concern, Kurt Angle would take Reigns' place. Ambrose, Rollins, and Angle would go on to win the match with a returning Copeland.

 ** _Personal Life_**

Copeland resides in Nashville, Tennessee. She is an avid fan of her hometown Toronto Maple Leafs and New Jersey Devils. She is close friends with fellow wrestlers, Jason Reso, The Miz, Natalya, Tyson Kidd, Alex Riley, Dolph Ziggler and Zack Ryder

Copeland has five tattoos, three of which are on her back. The first is a heart made of forever with her and brother name inside on her lower stomach. The second is the word Fighting, representing wrestling, on her lower back. The third is the numerical date of her WWE Championships wins tattooed in tally marks on the back of her neck. In November 2014, she had the name of her former tag-team partner and fiancé tattooed on her left ring figure. In October 2015, she had her son's name tattooed on her heart on her chest. In October 2017, She had The Shield's logo tattoo on her shoulder blade.

In October 2007, Copeland entered a drug rehabilitation clinic at the behest and expense of Vince McMahon due to her problems with prescription painkillers and morphine since her shoulder injury she suffered in CZW. Copeland has been sober since October 31st, 2007 and has remained a straightedge since.

In October 2005, Copeland began dating Criminal Defense Attorney Matthew Owens. She and Owens met in June 2005 after Copeland graduated from Humber University. Owens and Copeland kept their personal lives private and rarely ever made appearances together. Owen attended the WWE Hall of Fame in April 2014 with Copeland where they revealed that they were engaged.

On October 20, 2014, 4 months after Copeland left The Shield, she and her-then fiancé Matt Owens were in a car crash in Miami, Florida. On October 21, 2014, around 12:30 p.m. Owens died from his injuries sustained in the accident. Copeland barley escapes with minor injuries but made a full recovery. After Owens died, Copeland learned that she was pregnant. Copeland gave birth to their son, Aiden Matthew Owen-Copeland on July 4, 2015.


	3. Ally Rae is Back!

I kept my hood over my head, covering my face, hat over my head, so my blonde hair was hidden from view. I pushed my bag further up my shoulder as I walked to Shane's office. I knocked once before walking in. Shane turned to the door, smiling widely when she saw the younger Copeland.

"I was wondering when you were going to turn up. How have you been, Alyssa?" He said, hugging the younger woman for the first time in 3 years. "How the shoulder, alright?"

"I'm great. Shoulder feels great, ready to get back in the ring.

"Emotionally?" he questioned.

I sighed as the pain in my chest grew.

"I left Aiden for the first time in nearly 3 years, this is my first match without you know who by my side. I'm doing great."

"He'd be proud of you. You're an amazing wrestler and a wonderful mother. You can do this." Shane comforts the younger woman.

"I know. It's just weird coming back to the career that he loved watching me do without him there at ringside. I'll be fine."

"Well, I'm glad you're feeling better. You're on straight after Nathan and Jeffery tonight." Shane chuckled.

I nodded, "Okay, Who knows I'm here?"

"Me, Dad, Stephanie, Paul, Kurt, Colby, Jon, Jay, and Adam if you told them. There's an empty locker room 3 doors down."

I smiled, "Thanks, Shane. It was nice to see you again."

"No problem, I'll see you later."

I nodded and sent him a smile before walking out and rushing down the hall to the empty locker room. I locked the door and pulled my hoodie off, along with my hat, letting my blonde locks down. I sat down on the couch, pulling my phone out and dialing Jay's number.

"Copeland," He answered.

I smiled. "Reso,"

"What's up? You need me to pick you up something? Have you spoke to Adam yet?"

I rolled my eyes at his questions, but chuckled nervously,

"Actually, I'm in a different state," I said as I waited for Jay's reaction.

"If you say Minnesota, I'm gonna kill you." Jay threatens as I smiled at his unless threat.

"Surprise!"I said with a cheery voice.

"Are you clear? Does Adam know?"

"Yes, I'm clear. If you don't believe me, call Shane. he made sure the doc here checked me over before I even came to the arena.

"Does Adam know?" He repeated making me roll my eyes.

"I'm not speaking to him until he apologizes Jay. He treats me like a kid, I'm 34 years old."

I know." Jay reluctant agreed. "Believe me, I've told him but you gotta remember, you're all he has except for Beth and the kids. For 31 years, it was just you and him, especially him looking after you after Matt's death."

I sighed knowing Jay was right. "I'll talk to him later, I gotta go."

"Alright, I love ya, kid."

 _ **10 minutes later**_

The Match was about to start when Stephanie's music hit causing every head to snap towards the ramp. Stephanie came out holding a microphone.

"I'm sorry but I've decided to change this match up a little bit. It's now a 4 on 5 handicap match, Shield, here's your 4th partner."

"Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs with the boom box blaring as we're falling in love. I got a bottle of whatever, but it's gotten us drunk Singing here's to never growing up" busted through the speakers as the crowd popped. The R rated Diva was back and ready to fight.

"Oh, My God! It's Ally Rae!" Michael Cole shouted at ringside.

"The Rated R Diva has returned to WWE after 3 years!" Cory Graves exclaimed

I walk through the curtain onto the stage, grinning like a fool. The Shield was celebrating the return of The Shield's leading lady. The Miz was protesting the change in the match as I stood on top of the ramp. Fist-bumping Stephanie, I walked down the ramp, giving high fives to some kids on the way down.

"Good to be home!" I shouted to the camera as I jumped onto the apron, spinning around and doing a flip over the rope. I turned and high five Jon, Colby, and Kurt before turned around to smirk at The Miz and his team.

"Long time no see boys!" I said before starting the match.

 ** _Skip to end of Match_**

They won. The Shield and Kurt Angle won the match. I was resting on a turnbuckle after pinning Miz. Colby offered me a hand up as I grasped it pulling myself up. Colby wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Welcome back, Babe! 3 years in waiting!"Colby shouted as the crowd cheered for them. We lined up as the referee raised our arms. we dropped our arms as I turned to Jon who gave me a hug.

"Good Job, Rose," Jon said using my old nickname from our CZW days. I smiled brightly at him remembering the good times.

"Same to you, Mox." I padded his arm using his old moniker from the days. He smiled as I turned to Kurt shaking his hand and saying congrats. We celebrated for a few moments in the ring before making our way backstage.

I walked through the curtain chatting with Jon and Colby only to see the majority of the roster waiting to greet me. I started playing catch with the roster. I came close to the end and saw Shane standing with a disapproving look on his face.

"Shane," I said as I made my way towards him.

"You said you'd told Adam," Shane said crossing his arms.

"I told Jay that I'd call him, then I realize the time and it was too late."

"Well, go to your locker room and call him."

I was about to protest but Shane gave me a look that told me not to question his orders and I walked towards my locker room. I entered and sat on the couch while reaching for my phone, seeing I already had 7 missed calls from Adam. I clicked his name to call him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" was the first thing he said to me.

"Returning to my job, what about you?" I said, coolly.

"Alyssa Jo. I swear to God you better be all clear and when I say all clear, I mean, all clear."

"Adam-"

"No, Alyssa, I don't think you understand that I'm just looking out for you. Do you think I want you to go into early retirement like I did?"

"No," I mumbled. "I'm all clear. Shane got me checked out by the doc before I even came to the arena. I thought Jay would have told you."

"Wow, You called and told Jay before me, your big brother, the one who has raised you since you were 5. "

"Adam! Stop trying to make me feel bad. I'm still waiting for an apology from you and you know what for." I argued as I heard Adam sighed. He knew that our fight from a couple days ago had affected the reason why I didn't tell him about my return to WWE.

I had always been close to Adam despite the 10 year age gap between us. Everything changed when he met Beth and I began planning my life with Matt. I didn't feel as I didn't need him anymore but I was old enough to take care of myself. When Matt died, I may have depended on Adam to help me as I navigated life without Matt.

"You're right. I'm sorry for trying to control your life and trying to protect you. You're an independent woman and a mother now. I have to accept that. It's just for 31 years, it was just you, me and Matt, then I met Beth. that's when you and Matt started planning your lives together, not really needing me anymore." Adam explained and I realize how much it had hurt him to see me grow my own wings.

"Adam. You're always going to be my big brother and the one who made me the woman I am today. I know I started doing my own things with Matt after you met Beth and had your own family but you'll always be my big brother." I explained.

"Alright." He laughed. "Now we've kissed and made up, How was being back in the ring?" He asked knowing this was the first match without Matt at her side. When Jay had called him and told him about Ally's return, he had worried that Ally wouldn't be able to handle the fact that her number one supporter wasn't there.

"I loved being in the ring again. I loved hearing the crowd cheering my name and wrestling with the boys again but it felt like someone was missing. I looked over ringside when we were celebrating hoping to see him there."I explained knowing that my heart was missing Matt more than ever tonight. It had been 3 years since the angels took him from her arms.

Matt's unexpected death had nearly killed you and any will to live. They had been coming home from a Halloween Party when a drunk driver hit them. Matt was killed while I was lucky to escape with minor injuries. For weeks after the accident, I didn't leave our home as I was a mess. When I found out I was pregnant with Aiden, I changed and put my son's life before my own.

"He'd be proud of you, Ally. You were the best thing in his life and nothing would ever change that."Adam said as I sigh.

I let out a laugh. "like I told Shane, I'll be fine. You have nothing to worry about Adam."

"Okay."

"Now go read your daughter a bedtime story and tell her that Auntie Ally loves her."

"Okay, Stay safe Kid. I love you."

I laughed at him. "I love you too Adam."

I hung up the phone and decided to check my twitter to see how people were reacting to my return to WWE.

 _WWERollins_

 _That's right, baby! We got the Rated R Diva, WWEAllyRae back where she belongs. You never lost it, A. #AllyRaeisback_

 _ReneeYoungWWE_

 _I've heard the stories of Dean and WWEAllyRae's time in CZW together. I nearly scream when I saw this moment on TLC tonight. Glad to see you back, Ally! #RoseandMox #AllyRaeisback_

 _NatbyNature_

 _Nothing can explain the excitement everyone backstage felt for WWEAllyRae as she finally made her return. We're all proud of you, Ally! #AllyRaeisback_

 _EdgeRatedR_

 _This is the moment I've been waiting to see for 3 years. You did AMAZING tonight, A. Matt would be so proud of you and how far you've come. Love you, WWEAllyRae. #RatedRDiva #AllyRaeisback_

Just as you were about to tweet something out, Matt's mother Lorraine texted her that they had gotten back to the hotel safely and she was putting Aiden to bed.

 _WWEAllyRae_

 _For the first time in 12 years, I've stepped foot into a ring without MattOwen12 by my side tonight but I know he was there in the spirit. It's been long 3 years but I'm ready to take over WWE once again with this little guy, my family, and friends behind me. Watch out world, Ally Rae is back!_


End file.
